


Red Roses at Dawn

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 就在007拒绝了Q隐晦的示爱之后，Q遭遇了绑架。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 9





	Red Roses at Dawn

（上）  
第一声枪响，他被集中了左腿。子弹裹挟着高热进入他的骨肉，没等他的神经将痛感传出，他已经听到了骨骼发出的不正常的声音。  
去他妈的，他倒下的时候朝着街道另一边望去，James·Bond已经开着车走了。  
那伙人从周围迅速靠近他，钳制住他的双手，黑暗之中，冰冷的枪管抵住他的肩膀，毫不留情地又是一枪。  
"啊!"他的眼前猛地闪过白光，又恢复至黑暗，疼痛几乎要让他晕过去。枪管沿着他的身体落在他的额头上。  
完了，他想。  
路边的摄像头记录下来了这一切——那一伙人根本就没想掩饰这件事情。  
Bond心不在焉地抽着烟，女人倚在座椅里，她抬眼看着抽烟的男人，忽然轻笑起来，"你该回去了。"Bond没有回答，也没有扭头看她。  
"老天，你居然就那样当着他的面？Bond，"她伸手撩了一下头发，打开车门走下去。"你不值得他为你心碎。"  
汽车再度被发动，Bond扔掉了烟蒂，他看着橙红的火光彻底熄灭后才踩下油门。  
这可能是第一次，他如此失礼，没有同一位女士告别。  
Bond没急着回去，反正他有好几天的假期。走进精致而毫无生气的样板公寓，他随意找了瓶波本，倒扣在吧台上的玻璃杯被一个人按照大小仔仔细细排列整齐，那双蓝眼睛怔住了，又瞥见沙发那儿搁着的软枕上几根猫毛。  
这儿现在就他一个人了。  
尽管军需官穿着睡衣在喝完一杯伯爵茶之前就可以用他的笔记本电脑做任何他想做的事情，但他也是一个脸上有着还有着雀斑的年轻人。  
所以向往爱情是一件很正常的事情。  
Bond没有坐在沙发上，他拉着一把黑色的木椅子坐到了窗边。落地窗外是城市夜幕里流淌着的霓虹灯和，古典和现代交织。  
"Q，我们是朋友。"他加重了语气，假装自己没有看到军需官抱着猫咪愣在原地。  
在他最后一次和Q工作时，回程前Q最后说："如你所愿，我们是朋友，Double O Seven。希望我先前的行为没让你多想。"Q的语气平淡，带着点年轻人特有的轻快，没什么不对。Bond暗自松了口气，"当然了。"一个聪明的年轻人，这让他们之间相处的会比较容易。  
假期结束后他会再次见到Q，这让他的心情好了一点。  
这儿是个地下室，天花板上渗水，水滴时不时滴落在他脸上。他听说过这种刑罚——让人不断的紧绷神经，因为无法确定什么时候下一滴水才会落下。即使是死也会死在痛苦之中。  
苍白的灯光打在他脸上，刺痛着他的双眼，脸上的水几乎冻地他眼眶生疼。被子弹击穿的腿部和肩膀几乎没有知觉了，只有肌肉无意识抽动时他才会感觉到浑身疼痛。  
这是错觉，放松，想点别的，Q默默回忆着一些美好的场景，回想着Bond的公寓、他的猫……不，这太难受了……想想别的，大学室友安德鲁让他帮忙破解的那个密码，是了，古典密码，维吉尼亚密码，还有别的什么，加密了好几次。它太简单了……也许需要说说最后用来加密的那个函数，多个小函数的确是很高明的技术，但不是对于他……  
"Q。"令人浑身毛骨悚然的声音响起，那男人顺着梯子走下来。  
Q的大脑从密码学里抽离开来，迅速思索着男人的身份。  
"你没有见过我。"男人从角落里拖着一把椅子，金属的椅子腿刮擦着地面，让人浑身不舒服。  
"你是个很聪明的人，如果不是我们的立场，我不会用这种待客之道。"他的嗓音很奇怪，像是声带受过伤。  
"你想要什么？"Q试图聚焦看清这个人，但白光几乎要切碎他的眼睛，他根本无法牵动眼部的肌肉。  
"我要让他痛不欲生，让他感受我所感受的痛，"他绷紧了下巴，声音硬生生挤出来。"但他永远不会感同身受。"  
军需官悲惨的笑起来，他额前的卷发遮住了一只眼睛。"我明白了。"他无法克制地想到Bond告别的场景。  
"也许你抓错人了，"他费力地扯出一个微笑，肩膀如同火烧一样。"性别都他妈可能搞错了。"  
"请叫我Brian。"他贴在Q的脸颊边，亲昵地低喃道："我不想摧毁他的爱情。"那只有力的手摁在Q的伤口上，迫使对方尖叫起来，他满意的看着对方因为疼痛而无法克制地流泪，"我要摧毁他的心、他的灵魂。"  
他无声地张开嘴，因疼痛握紧的手掌用力地从绳子里挣扎着，白炽灯、痛苦，把他耳边的声音敲打、击碎，像是把他短暂地扔进另一个空间。"那么你什么也不会得到。"他用力地看着Brian，企图用规律的呼吸频率转移注意力。  
实际上四天后他们才发现Q被绑架了。  
没人想过要去通知Bond，他当时还在休假，M直接把任务派给了009，指挥和暂代Q的任务落到了R的头上。  
当天下午009启程循着线索追到挪威的时候，Moneypenny才打电话给Bond。  
老实说，她打心底喜欢Bond，也同意尊敬这位同事。军需官小心翼翼地行为她也看在眼里。看到有一个人驻进Bond的生活大概可以列为世界最不可能事件之一，不管怎么说，这两个人在她看来就是天作之合。于是她叹了口气告别了过往，为往后露出一个祝福的微笑。  
所以当她得知Q出事以后，整个人都僵硬了。  
隔着玻璃墙，她还能看到Q支部属于Q的那间办公室。凌乱中仍井井有序的办公桌，那个贴着贴纸的笔记本电脑，画着Q的标志的马克杯，一个茶罐。  
她对一个并非爱人的人感到悲伤。  
Q的职位有着很大的特殊性，根据他们获得的信息，那群人为了Q，精细筹备了很多，Q落在他们手里，要么归降于他们，为他们做事，要么就是被杀掉。  
四天过去，什么也没发生。  
半数猜测都认为Q可能已经死了。  
Bond把电话挂了。  
Moneypenny本想重拨过去，恍然间她突然明白了，现在是休假，如果Bond在家闲着却不接电话，那他八成是在和昨晚认识的女人鬼混。  
第四天了，Q的头脑发昏，他真希望MI6的人当时也给他搞过那种东西，就是藏在牙齿里的剧毒氰化物，这样他就可以寻死解脱了。  
再不济也给他一个毒苹果*，让他死的时候多一点戏剧性和艺术性。  
Brian什么也没给他，他很少过来，每次只给Q很少的食物，确保对方不会饿死又不会有足够的力气逃走。  
栓在他身上的铁链几乎要压死他。Q搞不懂这个人想干什么，他在疼痛到几乎休克之前还在想：幸好Bond拒绝了他。  
如果他们真的有点什么，现在大概会让Brian得偿所愿；MI6什么时候才会派人救他，或者是已经放弃了他？他闭着眼睛，头上不再滴水，地下室里一片黑暗。潮湿的气味浸透他的五脏六腑，与其待在这儿，他宁愿被沉尸到泰晤士河里。  
第五天，Brian要正式开始他所谓的"伟大的工作"了。  
他的面前有一块电子屏，上面播放的画面是Bond的公寓。他瞳孔紧缩，这样一个安全漏洞居然没有被发现，而且他也无法确定这摄像头在那里有多久了。  
"Surprise!"Brian坐在他身旁，兴奋地笑着。"这是最近装上去的——你该认识下我的好女孩，Ashley。"  
Q明白了，他的脸灰白下去，眼睛一动不动地看着屏幕，看着那个身形熟悉的特工在镜头里走动。  
"The eye wink at the hand;yet let that be,which the eye fears to see when it is done.*"（"眼睛啊，看看这双手吧；可是我仍要下手，就算干下的事会使眼睛不敢卒睹。"）嘶哑、鬼魂一样的声音声调怪异的说着。  
Brain调亮灯光，他阴森森地笑起来，"Q先生，我们要开始了。"  
几个人进来，抬着Q，把他绑在了一张手术床上，用皮带捆住了他的四肢，一根较细的皮带深深勒紧他的嘴里。  
皮革的气味刺激着他的鼻子。  
Bond说话的声音就在他耳边。Brian拉近了电子屏，让Q微微侧过视线就能看到那道身影。  
铺着无菌布的桌子上摆着一个肾形盘，他调整着位置，然后剪开Q的衣服，处理了Q肩膀上的枪伤。  
子弹落在金属盘子里的声音让Q清醒了一下。  
他想问为什么，但他无法说话。Brian看懂了他的眼神，他的口罩隔绝了微笑，"我要开始艺术之前的画布完整。"  
他看见了一盒钉子。  
Brian把它们都进行了消毒，然后彻底裁去Q的上衣，用酒精棉擦拭着他的身体。Q已经意识到对方要做什么了。  
伦敦难得有一天是晴天，Bond身上穿着松松系着腰带的浴袍，手里端着咖啡，他已经开始怀念工作的时候了。  
Moneypenny的电话再次打进来。  
与他一夜风流的女人已经离开，他现在没什么理由不接电话。  
"喂？"  
"有人通知了你吗？"  
"我应该知道什么？"  
"Q已经失踪了五天。"  
五天可以意味着很多事情，也可以只代表一件事——死亡。  
就在这通电话没过多久，一个信封寄到了MI6，它就在M的办公桌上。  
是Q的照片。  
钉子穿透他苍白的皮肤，血液沿着身体起伏的曲线蜿蜒留下去，而他的嘴唇惨白，湖绿的眼眸轻轻阖着，黑发打着卷，温柔地在他眼睛边打下阴影。  
背面写着一行字："‘Sing me one last song,’he whispered;‘I shall feel lonely when you are gone.’*"（“他轻声说:‘唱一首最后的歌给我听吧，你离去后，我将会感到无限的寂寞。’”）  
红墨水，斯宾塞体。  
M靠近纸张轻轻嗅了嗅，他皱着眉仔细看着信纸。  
实验室那边很快就出了结果，那不是什么红墨水，是Q的血。  
蓝眼睛的特工站在M的办公室门口，他沉默的像是雕塑。当他质问Moneypenny为什么没有早点通知他的时候，突然想起了混乱的昨夜。  
如果是紧迫的事情，对方还会再打电话，但是她没有。  
"为什么？"  
她沉默着，似哭似笑着开口："其他特工也能处理好，不一定非得是你。"她低下头整理文件，"所以，你是以什么身份介入这件事情呢？"Bond毫不犹豫地回答："朋友。""Brian·Cluaz，你很清楚这人是谁。而且，这不是正确答案，所以我现在告诉你这件事。"Moneypenny不再假装收拾文件，她绕过桌子去拿衣架上的外套，Bond恼怒地声音响起："你可能会造成很严重的后果!"女人转过脸，冷淡地回应怒气冲天的男人："不会。因为MI6得知情况后就已经派了009去营救Q。这不会伤害任何人，除了你，大英雄，嗯？"她眉毛一挑，带着歉意笑了笑。  
Bond知道对方在讥笑他，尽管他不能理解，但秉持着对女士的礼貌，他没有为自己再继续辩解。  
第六天，009到达了锁定目标范围的小镇，下车时他好不意外地看到了另一节车厢走下来的James·Bond。  
MI6那边把最新的情报给了他，他看到那张照片是皱了皱眉，即使是对他们这样身体素质极佳的特工来说，身上硬生生钉进去一盒子钉子也不是什么好受的事情，更别说没有特殊训练过的Q。  
他是009遇到过最合适的军需官，尽管对方那么年轻。但他每一次都把特工从死神手上夺回来，让他们在每一次危险里活下来、回家。他的属下也相当喜欢他。  
喜欢猫咪、伯爵茶，脾气傲娇，做事有原则，总是照顾别人。谁不喜欢这样的人。  
但私下的，他们几乎都对Q暗恋着007这件事知道一点。性别成为阻碍这一段恋情的最小因素，但James·Bond有时候就是如此盲目,也可能是他根本对另一个人无感。  
这是一场公认的不可能有结果的悲剧。  
尽管Q是那样优秀的人。面对一个随时都可能为国捐躯的人、为了任务可以不惜一切，Q承担的远比这要更沉重。  
钉子被拔去，在他身上流下来深红色的洞。Brian抽着烟，把烟头摁在Q的手臂上，满意地看着对方压制在喉间的尖叫，手臂紧绷、鼓起的筋络。  
"这是开始而已，亲爱的。"  
每一天James·Bond的声音、身影都在他的周围晃荡，伴随着无止境的疼痛。Brain会经常讲他妻子的事情，讲述着Bond是如何蔑视人命，害死了他的妻子和还未出世的孩子。  
"那是无可避免的……""无可避免？那是因为你他妈不知道真相!"Brain伸手打翻了器械盘。"他回去只是为了救那个老大的女人，为什么呢？"他缓缓坐到了椅子上，眼神像是地狱里的恶鬼，"只是因为他操了她。"空旷的地下室里响起男人癫狂的笑声。  
"她是那么美好，她在MI6做着不起眼的文书工作，但她很爱这个国家，忠于它的一切……最后她被国家手下的爪牙害死。"  
"这就是个不太凑巧的意外。Brian，你这样磨磨唧唧又优柔寡断的人，我真的明白为什么你会觉得这件事该归咎于007了。"他呼出一口气，闭上了眼睛。"安静点，Q，现在还不是你寻死的时候。"  
他的手表、身上任何可能定位的东西都被拿走了，等待救援将会是一个漫长的过程。  
这样的折磨毫无用处。他想说出来，因为这根本不会伤到那个特工。或许MI6会派人救他，如果时间太长他们可能就会放弃他。  
第六天也步入尾声。身上的每一处伤痛都在黑暗里吞噬他的心灵。Brain走前又拍了一张照片。  
"你有着一副完美的外表，藏在Q支部可惜了。"Brain笑着关掉了灯，把他留在了黑暗里。  
像是被埋在地下的棺材。  
第七天，Brain没出现。  
第八天，男人匆匆跑下来，把他从手术床上挪下来，塞进一个足够大的箱子里。"我们得换地方了，亲爱的，他们可真慢啊，不是吗。"  
007看到了地下室里唯一的物品——那个电子屏。地下还有一些干涸的血迹，一张纸条扔在地上，像是为他们刻意留下的线索——"‘Press closer,little Nightingale,’cried the Tree,‘or the Day will come before the rose is finished.’*"（"‘靠紧一些，小夜莺啊，’那树连声叫唤，‘不然，玫瑰还没盛开，黎明就要来临了!’"）  
Ashley被抓了起来。  
女人供认不违，但她也不知道下一步Brain的目的地。

【* 计算机之父艾伦·图灵死后，人们在他床边发现了一个被咬了一口的含氰化物的苹果。】  
【* 出自莎士比亚《麦克白》】  
【* 出自奥斯卡·王尔德《夜莺与玫瑰》】  
【* 同上】

(中)  
Q迷迷糊糊地醒过来，他甚至在想，得多亏Brian给他打了镇定剂，否则他绝对会因为空间幽闭症死在这箱子里。  
这里是是一间空旷的旧房子，墙角和天花板的浮雕栩栩如生。唯一的一间大窗户被木板封死。这次他被捆在一个破旧的单人沙发上，只要他稍微动一动，身下的弹簧就会发出响声。  
那条受伤的腿被纱布绑好，在意识彻底清醒以后，疼痛终于凸显出来。Q摸索着手腕上的绳结，却意外地在沙发夹缝里摸到了一样东西。他几乎要笑出来，那是一把刀。  
大约是一件古董，刀柄上的花纹很复杂，好在刀刃还算锋利。  
他仔细地听着，走廊上安安安静静，没有一点动静。  
那张纸条没有提供什么有利的线索，MI6正在开会——决定是否要放弃Q。  
R在耳机里向009下命令，"我在交通监控里发现了他们的行踪——他们坐火车去了城郊，先去车站，票已经订好了。"  
"他们正在开会。"  
009摸了摸耳机，"是因为Q？""是的。"他明白了。不过R又开口了，"即使有可能M最后会下命令，那就是最坏的结果。我想，我们可以让通讯设备坏几天。"这下他笑出来，007不明所以的看着他。  
"怎么了？"  
"他们可能会决定终止行动。但，我们会在那之前完成的。"  
15:21，Brian站在房子外的花园里，他瞧着金黄色的天边，打开手机，发送了一条短信。  
Q割开了绳子，他轻悄悄地走到门后，贴着门板听着外面的动静——什么也没有，就和一上午他观察的一样。  
门被从外面上了锁。  
15:22，Brian的声音从房间里的扩音器里传来。Q黑着脸转过身贴着门，他甚至没发现扩音器藏在了哪里。  
"下午好，Q先生。这条录音是我提前准备好的，别担心，游戏中最有意思的部分已经来了——这件屋子会在八分钟后充满氯气，希望Bond可以在那之前找到你。  
他注意到了墙边的通风口。  
"我在森林里留下一些面包屑，鸟儿就会循着面包屑找过来。真希望他能在游戏时间内把你带出来。我会给你们一份大礼物的。"Brian停顿了一下，开始肆无忌惮地大笑，嘶哑破音的笑声从扬声器传出，聒噪刺耳。  
Q坐回那张沙发上，闭上了眼睛。木板封死的窗外是一层铁板，唯一的门上装着一个密码锁，连通着一捆炸药。  
从各种方面来看，这地方在爆炸之前都是固若金汤的。没有电脑，没有任何与科技相关的东西，他就像任人宰割的兔子被关在这儿。  
去年圣诞节Bond和那个姑娘——他不记得名字了，Bond大约提到过的女孩一起在国外度过。Q支部加班到这一天的员工在下班后选择去了对面那家酒吧狂欢，Moneypenny也过来凑了热闹。"Bond不在，我得帮他看好你。"Q笑着翻了个白眼，把洗好的杯子放回柜子上，"哦，亲爱的Eve，我真的很感激你这样做。"  
圣诞节大家都有点放飞自我的意思，Q在踏入这里就已经意识到他可能会被灌醉的事实，这一点即使是Moneypenny小姐今天陪着他也没办法改变。  
为难Moneypenny最后拖着一个已经醉的几乎要睡着的Q向酒吧外走。  
"Bond？"她惊讶地出声。  
外面的街道很安静，门口有一盏路灯，那些白色的雪穿过漆黑浓重的夜幕与浅黄色的光，悄无声息落在男人黑色的大衣上。"你怎么回来了？"她以为出了什么事情。"我来接他。"Bond叹了口气，不由分说把Q从她身边拉过来，半抱着陷入熟睡的青年。  
"哇喔。"女人的神色微妙，她的直觉告诉她这有点不对，但她只是挑了挑眉，笑着轻声道："那就早点送他回去吧。他的那群手下今天可是过了瘾。"  
Q身上热乎乎的，也正是因为如此，他的脸颊也由苍白变得粉红，眼镜歪斜着架在鼻子上，Bond帮他扶了一下眼镜，把人抱回了那辆停在路边的车里。  
那件宽大暖和的黑色外套把人松松裹在里面，衬得他那张脸白里透红，几乎在车里微亮的灯下发着光。  
Bond忍不住伸手碰了碰，冰凉的指节碰到那散发着高热的皮肤，他迅速缩回了手。  
街边一家面包店仍在营业，小小的店铺里漏出温暖的灯光，老板是个有些发胖的中年男人，他快乐的抱着面前穿着粉红色套装的女人。  
金发女郎将手臂搭在对方腰间，环着他转了个圈子。  
这是一家他们常去的面包店，老板叫Jacob，是个善良的老实人。偶尔的几次他和Bond提到过那个女人——Queenie·Goldstein。"她人真的很好……我从来没有遇到过这么善良的女孩。"  
Bond看着Jacob一脸幸福地站在柜台后，甚至忘记了他的眼前还有一个顾客。  
"你应该试着邀请她吃个饭什么的……第一步得从约会开始，对吧？"Bond真诚地建议道。  
车前灯照亮湿漉漉的路面，Bond为刚才看到的一幕而感到心情复杂。  
大雪整整一夜，在凌晨五点左右逐渐平息。  
Bond在Q醒来之前就离开了。他在客厅里的沙发上坐了一晚上，Q的那只猫咪——橘色的胖家伙，压在他身上睡着了。  
这只猫咪不知道为什么，对他十分亲切，但天一亮他就得走了。  
至少不能让Q发现他在这儿。  
Q盯着通风口，他站起来，把沙发拖过去堵住那个孔洞。  
这样至少会让气体逸出的速度慢一点。  
该死的，他又晕倒了。不过至少他可以确定Brian那混账骗了他——那根本不是氯气。

（下）  
有一瞬间他觉得自己是死了的，意识到自己有这样的想法的刹那，他也感知到了自己的身体，虚弱和痛苦浸进他的血管，他的大脑还有点晕眩，朦朦胧胧地能听到周围的一些声音。

等到他的意识清醒地差不多时他才算能睁开眼睛，眼周肌肉的运动拉扯到了那些细微的伤口，这点疼痛迫使他更快的清醒。

然而他的心沉了下去——他的一条腿毫无知觉。

医生和护士们进入病房，他们对他说了许多，可他听到的声音依然模糊不清。他看到自己的右腿被包裹成了一个大号的石膏卷。

他只听清了最后一句：“你需要再睡上一会儿。”

假如他当时死掉了，这是一个假设，他的葬礼会安安静静的，而不是像MI6上次任务里某个意外身亡的职员，根据他生前的愿望在葬礼上放Lana Del Rey的《Lust for life》。

不过他唯一希望的就是有人能为他献一枝花。

人们害怕死亡，却忍不住幻想了许许多多有关死亡的假设，大多是关于"生前"的亲朋好友。但他认识的人里没有几个可以被划进这个范围。

James·Bond应该要算上一个。

那位与众不同的特工。他闭上了眼睛，让自己沉浸到回忆当中，一面悲哀，一面释然地想着，他脑海里的每一个细节当中，James·Bond的身影竟然是如此清晰，深邃的眼睛越过时间，自记忆深处望着他，仿佛一腔深情都是为了他。

死亡与睡眠并无太大不同，他不知道人死后是否还会做梦，如果要在梦里遇见Bond，那会是何等痛苦。因为不想做梦，所以不想进入睡眠，可是麻木了的身体隐隐约约传来的痛感逼迫的他不得不寻求神思的短暂沉眠。

无论是谁，为我献一支花吧，只是一支，此后的日子里不需要谁再去记得我，他想着，手因为无力而滑下去。

他们真的以为这个男人已经死了。他被锁在地窖的黑暗角落里，身上的血污已经从鲜红变暗，链条深深勒紧他的皮肉，还有那些难以愈合的伤口，血腥和死亡的气味裹挟着他，除了那一丝微弱的起伏，没什么能够证明他依然活着。

天堂和地狱不再重要，只有死亡才能终结他的痛苦。

Bond来的时候Q已经睡着了，他隔着玻璃只能看到被子遮住的半张脸，病房里的机器间断着发出声响，屏幕上的曲线证明着这儿躺着的人还活着。

他们没让他参与最后的救援，他只能站在外面看着一群人用担架抬着一个人出来。他们围着，急急忙忙把人抬上救护车，而Bond只能在人群之中短暂地看到一只垂在担架边的手——手腕上的勒痕已经深红且发黑，手指有的盛出瘀紫，不正常的歪着。

R没有随着救护车走，她同其他人交代好事务以后，远远地扭头看着Bond，见他立在原地，似乎是踌躇了一下，随即快步走过来。她很想说点别的，然而那双眼睛却没法直视Bond，她的手上还沾着一些血液，棕红色，是Q的。

"谢天谢地，他还活着。"她最后说着，叹了口气，"感谢你们提供的消息，让我们有能力顺藤摸瓜找到真正的幕后黑手。"

他别开视线，盯着路边长出来的一朵白花，"我真希望我们还能再快点……"

其他人开始准备撤离，一辆开过去的车碾碎了那朵花。Bond收回视线，他望进R的眼睛，"他们会获得相应的报应。"

R缓缓点了点头，她看着Bond冷漠地走开，一种阴郁和冷酷围绕着男人。她几乎猜到Bond要做什么了。

Q身上伤的最重的就在那条腿了，医生们强硬地把他扣在病房半个月，尽管他可以灵活的操纵电动轮椅到各种地方。"你不能靠着轮椅活下去，所以，我们决定你还要在这儿呆上一段时间。"

好心的Moneypenny是为数不多的来看望他的人，想到这儿，他的心情有点不太好——从他睁开眼睛他就再没见到过007。

"Eve，下午好。"他微笑着，把手里的书扔回柜子上，不偏不倚，刚好让旁边的玻璃杯避免摔下去的悲剧。"下午好，这是James托我带过来的东西——"她挥了挥手里的袋子，拿出里面的茶叶盒。

"祁门红茶，"Moneypenny放下东西，坐到了床边，"我得给你解释解释，先前的东西基本上都是他让我拿过来的……"

Q没有搭话，他摸着茶罐上的中式花纹，掌心整个附在铁皮罐子上。

好一会儿，他拧开盖子闻了闻，这才开口说了话："味道挺好，我能出去就更好了。"他抬眼看着Moneypenny，扬起嘴角。

"行了。"Moneypenny无奈地微笑，她摇了摇头，手指虚虚一点Q的腿，"我不敢冒这么大的风险。"

"亲——爱——的Eve!"他慵懒地向后倚着，声调拉得长长的，窗外的阳光落在他脸上，那双绿眼睛通透清澈的惊人，"就这一次，帮帮我。"他的语气变得可怜起来，"我太久没有见到我的猫了，我很想她。"

"有人会杀了我的……不行，Q，你得在这儿好好呆着。"她犹豫着，补充了一句，"我不可能推着你出去的。"

Q咬着嘴唇，他的表情看起来像只受到冷落的小动物那样可怜，接着，他的视线在Moneypenny的手提包上掠过，他咧嘴一笑，"好吧，那我就乖乖待着。"

他们聊了一会儿，等到Q看起来神情疲倦时Moneypenny便掂着包准备离开。

病房的门需要刷员工卡才能打开，Q的卡还在医生那儿，除非医生同意，否则他根本没发出去。但是他从Moneypenny那儿顺来一样东西。

他耐心地等着，脾气前所未有的好，以至于医生来换药时都很奇怪。

直到深夜，他睁着眼睛，手指摩挲着藏在被子下的枪，他不禁笑了起来，至少Eve小姐的包里有着挺多他需要的东西，晚些时候他会补偿的。

他放轻了声音，坐着轮椅滑到了门边，他举着枪瞄准那扇门——等到这家伙被暴力打开后，他成功进入电梯并且逃脱这儿的时间非常短，好在他家离这儿不远而此时又是半夜，否则被人看到一个穿着病号服、坐着电动轮椅飙车的男人也太古怪了。

保险栓被拉开时发出了一点声响，他仔细地听着，确认除了这以外没有别的声音。

就当他的手指要用力时，门上发出了识别成功的声音，吓得他迅速藏起枪后退。

"你……"

他震惊地盯着门外站在昏暗走廊里的James·Bond。

原谅他此前的每个夜晚都沉睡的像个死人，根本没想到有人会在半夜探望他。

"我……"他吞了口口水，警惕地盯着面前的人，确定对方没打算喊医生后，他小心翼翼问："你能带我走吗？"

不得不说，007比Eve要靠谱一点。他披着Bond的外套，任由对方推着轮椅安静地走向电梯——至少他不用想做贼一样摁着轮椅疯狂往家里跑。

"等等，"就在Bond要关上车门时，他眉头一皱，向外扭着脑袋，"我的茶叶还在楼上……"

见到Bond没说话，他两手比划着，"就那个棕色的，红茶罐子……"他把脑袋伸回去，尴尬地说："你送的。"

Bond一言不发地关上门，但是却转身原路返回上了楼。

自从对方隐晦地拒绝他，他就一直有点尴尬，尴尬到难以独处，这种感觉甚至要比心痛更甚，但他很喜欢那罐茶叶，也依然很喜欢这个送他茶叶的人。

那只拿着茶罐的手伸过来，他便扒着窗子伸手去够，一片阴影防不胜防压下来，而他唯一能感受到的就是对方亲吻着他的双唇。他差点拿不住罐子，幸好对方的一只手还托着罐子底座，另一只手则扣着他的头，粗鲁地加深了这个吻。

好一会儿Bond才松开他，眼下，他迫切的希望Moneypenny会因为她的枪赶过来迅速了结了他——他呆滞地望着Bond，木然地收回手，安静坐在自己的位子上。

汽车发动，亮起前灯，驶向大路。他们一路上都没有说话，好像那个吻就是他自己的幻想。没多久就到了Q的住所，Bond没急着下车，他侧着脸去看Q的手——那上面的伤口多半已经结痂，手腕上的伤也痊愈的差不多了。Q突然明白过来，他心里酸涩起来，手指不自然地扣着茶叶罐上的花纹，"Bond，"他清了清嗓子，"别因为这件事多想，你并没……""我应该更早的发现这件事，不，在这件事情发生之前我有机会可以避免它的发生。"

思路开阔起来，Q也冷静下来，铁皮的罐子冰的他手疼。"不会，Bond，我的工作注定我要承担这样的风险。"他舔了舔嘴唇，"作为朋友，你做的够多了，谢谢你。"很奇怪他能没有任何情绪波动地说出这样的话来。

"朋友？我以为刚才我……"

Q的语气冷漠，似乎这样才能让他俩都清醒一点，"你只是把它看作一种补偿……那没有必要。"

男人发动了车子。"你干什么？""去我家。""我的猫还在这儿!我为什么要去你家？"Q难以置信地大喊，他的腿使不上劲，根本没法下车。"Eve会帮忙的。现在闭嘴，Q。"

"你才是那个该叫我‘长官’的人。"

Bond没有开口，他专心地开着车。Q在一旁抱着罐子，心情复杂。

"我知道这听起来的确不太真实……但我不得不承认我犯了一些错，现在我需要修正它。"Bond减缓了车速，拐进右边的街道，"我需要确定一件事，Q，"他像是难以启齿一般，语气犹豫不决，直到Q狐疑地看着他，他才咬着牙问："你还喜欢我吗？"

他等了一会儿都没有听到回答，这让他莫名恐惧起来，寒冷的空气钻进鼻腔，潜入肺腑。

"别和我开玩笑，Bond。"

"该死的，我没在开玩笑……你非要让我问出来你能不能和我交往这样的蠢话吗？"他气急了，脸色发红，快速说完这一串话后他便死死闭住了嘴。

也许他的年龄对于Q来说太老了……可能除此之外有着一大堆足以让Q拒绝他的缺点，这一刻他才意识到自己的问题那么鲁莽。

"你先拒绝了我。"Q努力控制着自己的语气。"那是个错误——欠缺考虑的错误，非常欠缺考虑。"Bond摸出来一根烟点上，他也在竭力平复自己的心情。

"答案不是很明显了？"Q扭头去看Bond，他的视线追随着飘进夜幕的烟雾，抬手拿走了Bond含在嘴里的香烟，他吸了一口，徐徐吐出烟雾，"一直如此。"接着他松开另一只手，让罐子滑下去，他半侧过身子拉住Bond主动吻过去。

路边突然响起欢呼声，他俩惊讶地分开，原来是街尾一家酒吧涌出来的一群年轻人，他们大叫大笑着，伴随着音乐声涌上街道。

"该回家了。"

END


End file.
